The Great Escape That Never Was
by A Different Kind Of Yellow
Summary: What if Liz left Roswell for good after Destiny? What if more than sleep happened in that bus while running away from Pierce? What if she came back eighteen years later and decided it was time for Max to get to know his daughter. Set in 2018. Please R&R!
1. Home Sweet Home

Summary: Set after Destiny (Season One). What if Max and Liz did more than sleep in that sheltered bus when running away from Pierce. What if Liz never came back after that summer. What if Liz stayed away for good. What if she upped and left and did not come back until seventeen years later once the war had ended. What if Liz believed it was now time for Max to meet his daughter. Set in 2017, seventy years after the crash.  
  
Oh yeah, Alex is not dead.  
  
I own nothing but the un-casted characters. Everything else belongs to David Nutter and Jason Katims.  
  
Chapter One – Home Sweet Home  
  
"Mum, how long is the flight?"  
  
"About nine hours I think. Remember we are landing in the state. I just hope it is a clear day. We may be hundreds of miles up, but I remember being able to see France as a child, and it was a magnificent view."  
  
"I can't wait to see Auntie Maria, Auntie Isabel and Uncle Michael again. They were so cool last Christmas. Will it be really hot?"  
  
"I'm guessing so. Most summers were scorching. I warn you, there well be no green forests or green grass or mystic mountain regions. The land is basically flat. I'm sure things will have modernised a bit and there is a climbing centre so you can practice."  
  
Her daughter sighed softly. "I think I'll miss home. Even the midges." She added almost to herself. Ciara Parker and her mum were going to New Mexico for a month of her six-weeks-summer-holiday from school. She was even going to miss two of her friends' birthdays and her own back home. She would have to find some way of celebrating her seventeenth in style.  
  
Her mother laughed warmly. "I think you will. We have mosquitoes here, they are bigger and sting more."  
  
"Just great." Ciara moaned. Secretly, she was excited at being out of the country for the summer, and getting a tan on her pale skin. Scotland could get extremely boring in the summer, especially when it rained.  
  
Her mum just smirked. "What?" asked Ciara.  
  
"You're going to love it, I know it, even with the insects."  
  
"Fine." Muttering a typical Scottish reply. Ciara was all parts American, but born in Scotland, so basically she was Scottish, only with a bit of an accent, thanks to her mum. Ciara looked like a younger clone of her mother, except the fact that the younger was the taller. She had her mothers brown eyes, but did not exactly have a petite figure. Her mum told her she had almost the same figure as her Auntie Isabel had had when she was seventeen. After seeing a photo of Isabel at seventeen, Ciara could not believe her ears. She couldn't be that pretty could she?  
  
The two women were at the airport at that very moment, about to board the aeroplane. Ciara could see the plane out the window, it was plain, apart from a green circle with the word 'go' within its boundaries.  
  
Ciara drew away from the plane as the intercom crackled into life. "Would all passengers for flight STA95127 to Arkansas City please report to gate eighteen for boarding."  
  
"That's us." Her mother stated nervously. Ciara could understand what she was feeling. She was going somewhere she never knew, somewhere entirely different from her present status; while her mother was returning after seventeen years to a place she once called home.  
  
Nine hours and one hour wait for luggage later, Liz Parker and her daughter, Ciara finally emerged from the arrivals lounge.  
  
From the far side of the lounge, Ciara could see a couple having a heated argument while both trying to hold a board saying 'Parker'.  
  
Liz pulled the luggage carrier in their direction while her daughter ran ahead, baggy trousers almost tripping her up and her long brown hair she had left down flowing behind her.  
  
"Auntie Maria." She yelled across the lounge, many a head watching her run towards the two. The couple stopped and turned around, the girls' lips smoothing into a large grin. The woman dropped her half of the sign and opened her arms wide. Maria nearly fell backwards as the force of her niece bombarded into her arms.  
  
Liz who had finally reached the three with the huge amount of bags hugged Michael. "Good to see you Parker." He whispered as he let her go so she could hug her best friend.  
  
"Maria, I've missed you so much." She said as she hugged the life out of the woman.  
  
"Me too Chika, you have to visit more often. How's our little Chika doing?" she asked as the last of the hug faded away.  
  
"I'm fine." Ciara replied.  
  
"Jeez girl, you brought so much stuff with you!" Maria exclaimed.  
  
"It is one month, and there is two of us."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Our car is as near as we could get it to the entrance as we could get it." Michael said pulling out some car keys from his pocket. "Darling, why don't you and the girls go ahead to the car and I'll get this luggage."  
  
"If I have to." She said grudgingly as a cheeky smile appeared in her face. She kissed her husband on the cheek and dragged Liz and Ciara in the direction of the exit.  
  
There was a lot of silence on the way to the car, mainly because Maria and Liz were just glad to be in each others company again, and Ciara was looking at everything like a hyper young girl as she had never seen anything like it before.  
  
As they reached the car, Liz asked a question that had been burning up inside of her as soon as she had spotted her in the lounge. "Where's Isabel?"  
  
"She had to work. She sends her apologies and hopes you visit her soon."  
  
"That is a typical Isabel answer."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Michael soon arrived after them with the luggage and paid the parking ticket. The drive 'home' took two hours, and as they approached Roswell, Liz almost burst into tears, until Maria said, "Don't you dare Chika, this is no time for sad memories, only happy ones." Liz had almost laughed at Maria's positive-ness, if ever, she had always been the one to point out the negative points.  
  
Maria pulled up to the Crashdown, the alien-themed restaurant that she now owned once Liz's parents retired, and proclaimed it, "home sweet home".  
  
TBC... 


	2. Tabasco Sauce

Chapter Two  
  
The next day, across town, Max Evans sat infront of his television watching the last of the double bill re-runs of Friends after a hard day's work at the station. His flatmate slammed the front door just seconds later as a way of a greeting. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing much, Kyle. How's the new job?"  
  
"Interesting." Kyle now worked as a adviser in the art gallery across town.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"There's a new artist that's all. Her works are surprisingly good. She is only about thirty or so. Just your type."  
  
"Kyle, I told you. Don't try to set me up with anyone."  
  
"Look, Liz left a long time ago, as with Tess. You should just forget them." Tess had comforted him after Liz had left, but they broke up a few short months later when he, ironically, caught Tess in bed with the milkman. He could laugh about it now, but he could never forgive her. So she skipped town and took destiny with her. He knew he still was not completely over Liz, even after eighteen years.  
  
Eighteen years was a long time, but the war between the planets was now officially over, and Tess was redeemed to be the evil twin after what she did to Max. Max had wondered thousands of times over the years what Liz was up to. He knew Maria must have kept in contact but she never talked to him as she used to before Liz left. Max and Isabel weren't telling him anything either, although he knew something was going on, especially that week. Isabel and Maria had been more secretive than usual and immediately stopped talking whenever Max came close to them.  
  
"I can't." He muttered quietly as Kyle went into his bedroom.  
  
Across the street, the Whitman's doorbell ring, and Isabel let two raven- haired women into the house. Max watched everything. He wondered what his sister was up to, but his curiosity could wait a bit longer.  
  
Kyle emerged from his room only moments later, wearing a new t-shirr and trousers, heading towards the door.  
  
"I'm just going over to Alex's he said he wanted me to come over after I finished work. You want to come?"  
  
"Isabel just let two women into their house, so I'm guessing she wants you to meet them."  
  
"Wow, your observative today."  
  
"Thanks. I don't think I'll go."  
  
"Come on, it'll be a laugh. You haven't been out in ages. I'm surprised you haven't become a hermit."  
  
"I went to work this morning."  
  
"That's not the same. That's the law, well, only in your case." Max worked as a police officer nowadays, despite his many convictions when they were all kids.  
  
"Whatever Kyle."  
  
"Come on, get your ass in gear. Are you going to come or not?"  
  
"I might join you later."  
  
"You always say that and never do. Come on."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"And I said yes. When was the last time you spoke to Isabel?"  
  
It was Saturday. "Um, sometime last week."  
  
"Exactly. Now get some more suitable clothes on, I'm afraid your uniform just won't do."  
  
Max grudgingly got up and trudged through the house and into his room. He took some shirts out of the wardrobe, and picked a nice purple one to go with his black jeans. Max still did not have very much fashion sense.  
  
Kyle and Max crossed the street together and rang the bell before Alex opened it. "Hey guys, glad you could make it. Everyone is out back."  
  
"Okay, cool." Kyle replied. He had been told of the 'special guest', but really it would be a big shock for Max himself.  
  
Max was only a few metres behind Alex and Kyle, when he heard high pitched squeals coming from the garden, "Kyle!"  
  
Liz hugged him tightly, then held him at a distance. "My, you've changed."  
  
"So have you Lizzie. And who is this divine species?" He asked her. She sighed, always the charmer. This is my daughter, Ciara."  
  
"Wow, she's grown up so much since I last saw her."  
  
"I remember you. You brought over alien masks one time." Ciara laughed and smiled at the older man.  
  
Max stepped into the sunlight, as Liz put on a brave face to greet him. She had to confront him sometime sooner or later. Ciara screwed her face up at the newcomer, not recognising him, but seeing some distinguishable features that he and her Auntie Isabel shared.  
  
"Hey Max, how have you been?" She asked in the light husky voice her remembered. He still loved the way she said his name gently.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Typical return greeting." Ciara mocked her mother.  
  
Max screwed up his eyes in confusion, while Liz thought that this certain trait must ruin in the family. Kyle saw the similarities between the two and stared at them before Isabel nudged him hard in the ribs.  
  
"Would anyone like a sausage?" Alex asked, breaking the awkward silence that had drifted between them all.  
  
Ciara broke the eye contact and turned towards Alex, holding out her buttered roll. "Thanks Uncle Alex. This looks great." She replied before smearing Tabasco sauce over the whole thing. Max stared in interest but most of all in wonder. What other kind of people did he know that loved a hell of a lot of Tabasco sauce? Oh yeah, he remembered, Aliens.  
  
TBC...  



	3. Ciara is included in that bracket

A/N: Hey guys it was my 17th birthday yesterday (19/07), so I'm sorry for the slow update!

For Elli, Ciara is pronounced Kee-ah- rah.

I'm so glad I can use italics now with this edit thingymajiggy!! It was _IMPOSSIBLE_ before!! So thank you Fanfiction!

Thank you all so much for your reviews, it's brilliant to get some for a new story, as this is only a sort of test drive to myself, as it is the first time I have written a Roswell story in two years. For some of you who are confused about the war, I have no idea about what happens in the series as they stopped showing it here (Scotland) half way through season two. Please keep reviewing and enjoy the story! Kirsty  
  
P.s. Irn-Bru is a fizzy Scottish drink. It is made by a company called Barr and is not sold anywhere else.

Chapter Three  
  
While Liz and Kyle caught up on news, Max sat in a corner of the garden, looking on at another alien he had never met before. He noticed Liz was heavy on Tabasco sauce also, but maybe not as much as her daughter. He realized that not everybody who was an alien ate Tabasco sauce, as how would the company that makes it keep on producing the sauce? The girl had noticed Max staring and had come over to talk to him. She looked to him like a mini-Liz, at the age when she first left him at the cave all those years ago.  
  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced." She announced, holing out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm Max, Isabel's brother."  
  
"I know, and I'm Liz's daughter, Ciara."  
  
"How _old_ are you?" he asked, stressing the word, 'old'.  
  
"Seventeen this summer." She replied simply. Max accounted that nine months plus almost seventeen years would make up the time of how long Liz had been gone from Roswell for.  
  
"So you can drive then?"  
  
"I'm allowed to start my provisional four weeks before my birthday, but I don't think it would be legal for me to start here."  
  
"Why not? You are part American aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. Well, full American. I was just brought up in Scotland, so I guess that makes me sort of Scottish."  
  
"Ciara, come over here a minute will you!" called Isabel, who was buttering buns at the table. Her mother was standing beside her looking worried.  
  
"How much do you think she said?" Liz muttered to Isabel as Ciara walked over.  
  
"What would you like to drink, honey?" she asked.  
  
"Have you got any Irn-Bru?" She asked politely.  
  
"Honey, they don't sell it in America."  
  
"Is that the _horrible_ orange liquid that Maria brought back a ton for us?"  
  
"Could be."  
  
"It's in the garage, I'll go and get a box."  
  
As Isabel walked swiftly away, Liz turned to her daughter. "What were you talking to Max about?"  
  
"I introduced myself as you didn't, while he asked me how old I was and when I could drive. Rather minimal really."  
  
"So he doesn't suspect?"  
  
"No. I don't think so. I don't know why you didn't tell him, mummy. He's a rather nice man."  
  
"He had his destiny, and I had my fate."  
  
"Yes, mum, I know. But don't you think he deserves to know?"  
  
"He dumped me after we slept together. How do you think that made me feel?"  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Mum, you're acting like a teenager." The two generations laughed at this.  
  
Unbeknownst to them Max had been eavesdropping quite subtly. He had heard practically everything, and felt very guilty. All these years, he had never really realised how Liz's side of things could be. He never stopped thinking about her, but never considered her point of view. Tess was there to pick up the pieces, but she was never a good substitute. Liz had had fire, and passion while Tess had alien powers but was lame. He deeply regretted following his destiny, only for it to throw it back at him, at the worst possible time.  
  
He had found a letter from Tess explaining everything. The baby and the miscarriage especially. He felt extra guilty for not being there when she needed him. He seemed to have been doing a lot of that recently. Max turned his mind back to the present and concentrated on the conversation taking place. Suddenly, Liz walked towards him and sat beside him on the garden bench.  
  
"How are you, Max?" He was flabbergasted that she actually came to talk to him after everything that he did and of what he had just heard about himself. He liked how she still had the way of slipping his name off her tongue as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Good," he answered. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so. Her face had matured but had not lost its' grace. Her blue eyes were warm and kind, just as he remembered. He, again, tuned back into the present, as Liz asked him a question.  
  
"Miss me?" She asked, jokingly.  
  
Max took a sip of his juice before he spoke. "Of course, how could I not?"  
  
She shrugged and looked towards Ciara. "She's a nice girl, you've brought her up well."  
  
"Her father wasn't around, so I raised her as well as I could as a single mother." She answered plainly.  
  
"Was Scotland good to you?"  
  
"Yes. After Ciara was old enough to go to school, I started part time at a local University. They don't usually let people do that on such a course, but after they saw my grades from here, they were very friendly. I now have a degree in Art and British Art History. Twenty of my paintings are up at the gallery where Kyle works, you should go and see them."  
  
"So you are the artist he was talking about then." He figured.  
  
"I asked him not to say anything."  
  
"He said you were interesting and just 'my type'. He gave no names."  
  
"That's just like he is I expect."  
  
"Yes. What do you paint?"  
  
"Portraits. My teacher though it was admirable that I could paint a vivid picture of someone that I had not seen in years."  
  
"Who do you paint? What sort of people?"  
  
"Aliens," she answered, "with Ciara included in that bracket." She stood up and walked away, while Max just sat there staring at her with his mouth open wide.  
  
TBC...


	4. Alexander Clarke

A/N: Thank you to my eleven reviewers so far! Please read and Review this chapter, luv Kirsty x  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Who do you paint? What sort of people?" [Max]  
  
"Aliens," she answered, "with Ciara included in that bracket." She stood up and walked away, while Max just sat there staring at her with his mouth open wide. [Liz]  
  
Gradually his mouth began to close as he realised that what she was trying to say was that Ciara was of Alien blood, wasn't she? Isabel sauntered over to her twin, showing a worried expression.  
  
"So she told you?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Whose is she?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Liz said something along the lines of that Ciara is an alien."  
  
"That she is."  
  
"Then whose is she?"  
  
"She's yours Max. Ciara is your daughter." She stood up, unaccustomed to her brother's silence.  
  
"Izzy, wait. Do you mean to tell me that Ciara has been hidden from me all this time?" He sounded angry.  
  
Liz overheard this last part, as she was still standing close, only talking to Alex about still life. She turned around. "When I left Roswell, Maxwell, you were not the man I fell in love with. All of you were obsessed with destiny and finding your way home. The rest of you saw sense and stayed with your loved ones. Max crossed the line and left me, one day after we had slept together, not even twenty-four hours. I forgave you the first time, but after we sleep together? You are more heartless than I had thought. Do you know how hard it is telling a young girl that her father left me for some blonde bimbo straight after I had slept with him? This was your mistake, Maxwell. You caused this rift between you and your daughter. Had I not come back, you would never have known. I will see the rest of you tomorrow, goodbye Maxwell. Come on Ciara, we're off." Liz spoke in a low tone to Max the whole way through her 'speech', as if she had practiced it repeatedly.  
  
Ciara picked up her can and followed her mother through the garden gate at the side of the house, but not before waving goodbye to everyone before she left. She had a tear in her eye, one that was there pointedly for Max Evans.  
  
The next day, Liz and Ciara spent their entire day sorting out the paintings at the gallery. Some were bright and cheerful; others were dark and depressing. All expressed Liz's moods at certain points in time. Not all of them were of Max's deception.  
  
Liz spent two years travelling around looking for placed to live with a newly born Ciara. Named after nobody, the announcements of her birth were sent to few people. Maria received a long letter, as did Alex. Her parents had many a letter each in those two years and money was sent to keep Liz and her young child on their feet. After twenty-seven months, Liz found a small flat in the city of Glasgow, where they were all unaware of destinies and alien planets. There she found a part time job in a crèche, where she also kept Ciara for certain hours every day.  
  
As Ciara progressed into nursery and primary school, Liz began to have more hours of spare time. One day, moping around an art gallery, she caught an artist doing a live show and watched him paint. He had several blank sheets of paper in a pile at his feet with some more artistic materials, so that the tourists could have a shot too. On impulse, Liz picked up a board and began to work in pencil portraying the woman that sat in front of the artist. While she drew, she had not noticed the artist finish and notice her working away. He circled her slowly and watched her draw. It took her just under an hour, but Liz had not noticed the time going and people milling around her. She stopped and signed her name 'Beth Parker', for a change, at the bottom.  
  
She stood up slowly, and for the first time, noticed she was being watched. Not by the artist, but by many other tourists, who were gazing and gasping at her picture as if it were a real piece of art. Liz had never really concentrated on anything in life after having Ciara, only Ciara herself. She turned around and asked the artist if there was anywhere she could wash her hands. The man smiled at her and started to clap. Her eyes screwed up in confusion. The whole crowd around her started clapping, their eyes creased and looking straight at her. Liz did what anyone could do in that position. She picked up her bad, curtsied and walked away, and out onto the street.  
  
The artist followed, stood in front of her and introduced himself. He said his name was Alexander Clarke and asked if would she like to go for coffee. Liz looked at her watch, noticing she still had three hours until she had to pick up Ciara, and nodded graciously. They made their way to 'Pret A Manger' on Sauchihall Street in the centre of Glasgow, near Buchanan Galleries. They sat at the window and talked for two hours like old friends. At half past two, they were still chatting away.  
  
"So, Beth Parker, what brings an artist like you to Scotland?" He asked.  
  
"I'm no artist."  
  
"You have to be. Even I'm not that good."  
  
"You were excellent, but I've never really drawn before. It was a choice of either Art or Biology."  
  
"I'm guessing you chose Biology then."  
  
"Yeah. Though I don't think I will become a molecular biologist after all."  
  
"From what I just saw, I think art might be a safer bet."  
  
"So, how long have you been studying art?" He only looked about twenty- eight, but Liz gathered he had been in University for at least three years.  
  
"How did you know I study it?"  
  
"The books that lay beside your chair in the gallery."  
  
"Ah, that's a good clue. I have been studying postgraduate at Glasgow School of Art. "  
  
Liz nodded in understanding. "Now, there is a place I have heard of."  
  
"That's good. Because I'm taking you and your picture there this afternoon." He said after a long while of thought.  
  
"I can't this afternoon." The young man looked gutted.  
  
"A previous engagement?" He wondered.  
  
"Yes. I have to pick up my daughter from primary school."  
  
"How old is she?" He asked politely, quietly getting over the shock that this gorgeous woman had a child.  
  
"Nine. Ten this November."  
  
"Primary five then?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, I should have told you I had a daughter," she replied, unwillingly guilty for not telling this man she had a child. She did not know why she felt this way, but it felt right.  
  
"It's none of my business," he replied, but curiosity got the better of him, "So where is the father?" Liz smiled warmly.  
  
"Probably still in America with his blonde bombshell girlfriend." She said in her half-aquatinted Glasweigan accent.  
  
"If you don't like her, call her a blonde bimbo." He smiled. "So what happened? I hate to pry, but I have no idea why a man could leave a beautiful woman such as yourself alone with a child!"  
  
"He doesn't know about Ciara. He dumped me a day after we slept together." Alexander's eyes screwed up with disgust.  
  
"You loved him?"  
  
"Yes. But I was young. He's no longer part of my life anymore."  
  
"Glass half full?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"So, how do you feel about coming to pick up Ciara from school with me?"  
  
"Maybe some other time, I have to get back to the gallery to clear up."  
  
"Is this a brush off?" Liz asked. Her shy self back in Roswell would have never plucked up the courage to say such a thing to any man.  
  
"No. But this is my phone number." He picked a pen with a silver rim from the inside of his jacket pocket and wrote in black ink, 'Alexander Clarke, 0181 2342 343' [A/N: This is not a real number. It is made up.]. Before he could put it into his pocket, Liz grabbed it.  
  
"If you never call me, this is a deposit. You will get it back when I next see you." It was obviously a favourite pen.  
  
"How about Friday?" He asked.  
  
"I'll have to find a babysitter for Ciara."  
  
"I have connections. My sister could look after her, she's really good with kids."  
  
"But I don't know her." Liz replied, slightly worried.  
  
"You will soon enough. I'll call you tonight." He said as he picked up his books, kissed her on the cheek and left the café.  
  
Sure enough, he called her that night. In the weeks after, he had her enrolled into the school as a special student. Seven years later, she was a fully-fledged artist; and they got engaged three months before Liz left for Roswell. She did not want to leave Alexander behind, but he would come in a fortnight's time to join her. It was his and Ciara's little secret. Liz, or Beth as she liked to be called now, just did not know it yet.  
  
Liz looked back over her memories in her mind with a little smile on her face until she saw Isabel walking up behind her in the window reflection.  
  
"What do you want Isabel?" She asked the refection as she turned round to face the blonde girl.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I think you struck a chord in Max last night. I think he's finally realised what a prick he can be, so thank you." She smiled and the two adults laughed.  
  
"Is Alexander coming over?"  
  
"Your Alex or mine?" Isabel laughed before saying that she was talking about Alex Clarke.  
  
"Soon maybe." Beth answered.  
  
Ciara walked up beside them. Actually, he's arriving next weekend, if you last that long. I was supposed to be a secret, but I thought you needed some cheering up. Your encounter with my father was not very good last night. I just hope Dad will be welcome as much as we are." At that moment, her mobile phone rang. Remembering she was in a gallery, Liz took the phone call, not before seeing the called-ID and seeing it was Alexander. Telling Ciara and Isabel, she left them to run outside.  
  
"Hey baby, how are you holding up?" He asked her. " And put down those fags." He commanded, knowing that at that very moment she was feeling around in her jean's pocket for her packet.  
  
"I went mad at 'the bas' last night. Really mad. And then stalked out."  
  
"That's my girl." He replied laughing. "Did he look shocked?"  
  
"Yes, and it felt really good to get it out of my system."  
  
"I told you it would. Look, this is just a short call. I'm sure Ciara has told you that I'm coming up next weekend, but there's been a change of plan."  
  
"You mean you can't make it?"  
  
"No. I mean I'm in Roswell airport right now, and was wondering if you would come and pick me up." Liz almost cried with happiness.  
  
"I'll be there in ten minutes." She was smiling with her words, Alexander could tell.  
  
"Where's my little Ciara?"  
  
"You mean seventeen year old Ciara? She is with her auntie Isabel, remember her?"  
  
"Yeah, married to Alex, right? I'll see you in ten, love you!"  
  
"Love you too." She replied lovingly and turned back towards the building. Max stood at the entrance. "I don't have time for you right now."  
  
"Liz, please, just listen to me." He blocked the entrance.  
  
"No. I have to go and pick up my fiancé." Max's eyes misted up and he stalked away, somber. Liz thought this strange as he had easily dumped her for Tess. Nothing had really changed between them, except Ciara, but he didn't find out until the day before. He couldn't come up with so much compassion for the girl in twenty four hours. He sure didn't for her.  
  
"Isabel, can you look after Ciara, Alexander's at the airport."  
  
"Dad's at Roswell airport?" asked Ciara, confused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Stay with me, Ciara, let your mum see him alone."  
  
"Okay. But bring him straight here okay?" she asked, having not seen her second most favourite person, after her mum, in over two weeks.  
  
"Of course." As Liz turned away, Isabel felt her siblings pain shoot through her. It was a sign that came with being twins, not aliens. She could feel his pain if he was truly focussed on it. Isabel shook it away, considering the fact that, as Liz had said and she agreed, Max had no one else but him self to blame.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
